A Nightmare at Hogwarts
by InsanePenguin7
Summary: Crossover with Nightmare on Elm Street.What happens when Harry Potter leaves for his first year at Hogwarts after spending six years with Freddy Krueger! DarkHarry


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Nightmare on Elm Street. Damn.

"A person is only as big as the dream they dare to live." - Unknown

Chapter 1:Operation Relocation  
The Dursley family, residents of 4 Privet Dr. were perfectly normal ,thank you very much. Vernon Dursley ,who at age 34, was the director of a firm called Grunnings which sold drills. He often spent his time at the office yelling at his employees and wondering if he should wear his third most boring tie or his fifth. Mr. Dursley was a large, beefy man with a large mustache and he would often turn purple when upset. Petunia Dursley, age 29, was your average house wife, she spent her day taking care of her son, spying on the neighbors, and having tea with her book club. Mrs. Dursley had blond hair, long teeth, and an even longer neck. Dudley Dursley, age 5, spent his time watching the telly, eating, and beating up other children. Young Dudley had inherited his mother's blond hair and watery blue eyes, but had gotten his father's beefiness and fondness for complaining about anything and everything. Yes, they were a typical suburban family.

With a secret.

That secret was a very small five-year-old boy named Harry Potter. Harry was very short for his age and thin enough to count his ribs. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. Bright in color anyway, Harry's eyes were dull and lifeless. They were the eyes you saw on a person just as they died, glassy and unfocused. Those eyes held no innocence, only death, destruction, pain, darkness, and decay. They were eyes you saw on a war veteran never a child. Those eyes held all the horror, sadness, and hatred in the world. Harry wore baggy 10 sizes too big clothes, Dudley's old cast-offs, and always wore long-sleeved shirts, if he didn't you could spot the dark stain of a bruise on his deathly pale skin. Harry spent his day cooking and cleaning for his relatives, running away from Dudley and his gang when they decided to go Harry Hunting, being beaten by his uncle , and in his spare time reading ridiculously difficult books for his age.

But this would all change in a few months. And it all started one sunny Wednesday afternoon when Mr. Dursley arrived home from work.  
"Petunia", called Vernon as he entered the front door.  
"Yes, dear", Petunia said from the dining room where she was straightening a family picture, in which Harry was mysteriously absent.  
"Call Dudley and the freak, I have big news!", replied Vernon happily.

At the mention of news Petunia hurriedly ran up the stairs and told her son to meet his father in the living room. She then walk back down the stairs, into the kitchen, and poked her head out the door into the garden."Boy", Petunia called stiffly "Come into the living room Vernon has big news.",She then closed the door and walked into the living room.  
Back in the garden, Harry sat back where he had been weeding the garden, thinking.'Wonder what this is about', he pondered. 'Hopefully he just found out he has brain cancer and he has two months to live', he thought darkly. Harry smirked at the thought.

Little did Harry know in two months he would have a completely different life. He stood up brushed off his clothes and went into the house. He had just sat down on the floor next to the couch where Petunia and Dudley were seated when Vernon walked in from hanging up his coat.  
"Now", he said as stood in front of the couch, "I have big news and here it is, I have been promoted and am being relocated to the States!", Vernon announced happily.   
"A promotion, oh how wonderful, Vernon", cried Petunia excitedly. "Now Dudders can have that new bicycle."  
Dudley grinned at the thought. Harry on the other hand wasn't as happy as his relatives. To him moving meant new school and new people to torment him. 'This ought to be fun.', he thought sarcastically.  
"Vernon, where are we moving?", Petunia asked happily.  
'Yes, what is the location of my new hell?', Harry thought. He would later think the answer seemed just a touch ominous.

Vernon then announced the words that would change his life.  
"Springwood, Ohio!", Vernon announced excitedly.  
Harry thought it sounded positively boring.

AN: Thanks to everyone who decided to read this. It's my first fic so please review and let me know you think. REVIEW.


End file.
